The Werewolf's Kiss
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: ..ON HOLD.. When Jacob’s anger gets a bit out of control and Bella gets what Billy says is a ‘Werewolf Kiss’ it transforms Bella, making her an enemy of vampires. Forbidden love is formed. BellaXEd


Sum: While Edward was away, Bella discovered Jacob Black's secret. And when Signs of Edward coming back, Jacob's anger gets a bit out of control and Bella gets what Billy says is a 'Werewolf Kiss' making Bella an enemy of the so called 'blood suckers' Now that Edwards back, their love is now what is called forbidden love.

**a/n: I made this story for those who really wanted a BellaXEdward story, but isn't going to get it in _Year's Affect _my other fic. So yea...i got this idea and wrote and decided 'hey, this could be for those that love BellaXEdward' cuz quite frankly, i love them together too...ANYWAY enjoy.**

* * *

**THE WEREWOLF'S KISS**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Charlie, I'm heading over to Jake's." I called as I reached the front door.

I stopped, my hand on the door handle waiting for a response. Something. Lately, my mind has been such an empty space for many things, I was surprised that I actually _heard_ Charlie call back.

"Alright Bells." he called. I noticed him peer in from the kitchen, he smiled half heartedly and I waved in response.

I was usually warped in my own delusional mind to pay attention, well…I have been that way ever since…Edward left me. I didn't think rejection would be this hard on me…at all. I was _very _wrong.

I stepped out into another gloomy day of Forks. Rolling clouds threatening rain, the sun hiding behind the huge grey clouds, the chilly wind that was soon to vanish when the sun would decide to come out and warm the earth.

My wonderful red truck, that I received as a gift, was sitting wonderfully in the parking lot. It always brought a smile to my face, but then I remembered how Edward would make fun of it for being so slow and it'd bring tears to my eyes.

That gaping hole where the radio once was painful to look at as well. I've gotten better when listening to music…but I still can't stand it. Nothing could ever compare to the music Edward would compose.

My thoughts were thankfully drowned out when I turned on my truck. It's monstrous roar relaxing and welcoming, just like it always had been. I drove down the road, passing the landscape which I had memorized over the course of my three years of being here. I always knew where I was when I passed a certain land mark of some type.

I really didn't see why I stayed. I had no reason anymore. I already graduated High School and I still hadn't really thought much about college. That was mostly my plan when I was still with Edward, going now would only increase the hole in my heart and part me from my salvation named Jake. Even though we're friends, he was my salvation to keep me…as you would say, 'lively.'

I smiled a little every day when I was around him, though that memory of that certain bronze haired vampire that plagued my dreams was still there. I hadn't once gone back to his house since last and, sadly, but for the better, the voice I heard when I was doing something impulsive, had eventually vanished.

For one reason, Jake had vowed to protect me ever since he became part of the pack and absolutely refused to let me do anything remotely dangerous and another was that I couldn't let Charlie think I was being suicidal.

Even though, sometimes I think doing that would relieve me of this pain. Is it possible to die from a broken heart? Or lack there of? I doubted it. If that was true, then I wouldn't be here driving to La Push to see Jake, right?

Or maybe, my heart was still in the process of breaking. And it was slowly breaking, causing me a slow and painful death. Who knows, others would probably laugh at me for this logic. I sighed, how could I possibly be acting like this?! I was just fine before I ever met Edward Cullen! Of course my life was boring…with ordinary people in it.

And I would have been prone to leave as soon as first year was over, if it wasn't for Edward. But that's aside the point! I don't need a guy to make me feel…well wanted! Right? What ever happened to _strong _women? And guys shouldn't let a strong woman feel this way, right?

I once again sighed. Edward Cullen wasn't just a guy. He was a vampire who wasn't at all like those stereotypical ones you read or see about in the movies. In fact, the whole Cullen family and possibly others gave vampires a good name. And Edward wasn't exactly ordinary himself, even for a vampire. He could read minds, well except mine.

I sighed for the third time. Who was I fooling? I was obviously not thinking this when I did all those impulsive things. When I talked to the strangers that could have possibly assaulted me and Jessica.

When I decided to ride motorcycles and basically hurt my self in the process of doing so. And then there was the cliff diving…boy, I would never forget that feeling.

In fact, I had totally forgotten about her. About Victoria. That vampire that wanted nothing more than my blood stained on her hands. She wanted to see me dead…my lifeless corpse in her arms.

She wanted nothing more than revenge. For all I know, she could be watching me, waiting to strike. And it would all happen so fast, I would blink and before I actually knew it, I'd be dead.

I guess dead physically. Because I was for sure dead mentally.

I hadn't heard anything about her from Jake, so I'm guessing she's taking 5 or something. Still planning on getting me. I sometimes wonder, in spite of myself, if the Cullen family will ever return.

I slowed down the truck and parked. I was at my destination point and I hadn't even stopped to notice. I hated being warped up in my own mind, sometimes, it didn't even make sense to me.

Jake greeted me with his smile that seemed to come back after a for sure year of no Cullens. He bend down and I stood on my tiptoes to hug him. He had gotten taller, every tall. He was now in the 6' or so while I was sporting a good 5'4-ish. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, it was his greeting.

I didn't mind, I didn't really notice. I smiled at him and we began to walk. We often did this a lot when I came down. We would walk to met Uley's gang or something and we'd all do something. I always tend to forget what though. I wish I could remember, then I'd be thinking about those events, instead of my own.

"How are you Bella?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "Good I guess." I smiled and looked at him, "How about you? The whole werewolf thing going good?" I asked.

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, actually."

I nodded, "Good." But really, I was wondering if he has controlled his anger in the past year. "Any sign of Victoria?" I asked.

I don't know why, but even with someone as good as Jacob Black, I still end up talking about vampires. Maybe not so much about the one I miss, but still.

He didn't seem fazed by it at all, so I was happy I hadn't said anything stupid. "Fine, nothing wrong so far. We actually had a fair running. For about a month she's been gone, or at least not here."

"I see." I muttered, "That's good."

Really, after encountering Laurent in the forest and after being chased by that hunter James, I was relieved I hadn't encountered Victoria. I didn't need anymore reminders of Edward, Alice, Jasper…or any of the Cullen family!

How could I forget and move on when they wouldn't let me? I guess I was doing this to myself. Part of me didn't want to forget them yet another part of me was suffering because I couldn't and didn't want to. They said time heals wounds and makes people forget, but for me, time is standing still and making the pain ache.

But I felt that if I could grasp or cling to that, that reminded me of him, he'd come back…or I'd wake up from what seemed like an eternal nightmare. I often wondered how long Jake would wait until he got tired.

I made it clear and it's still clear that were friends. I didn't care what other's thought about us, it wasn't true so I didn't care…besides Jacob was my friend. Acting like a two year old and whining and yelling saying 'he's not my boyfriend' is immature and defiantly a good way to lose your friend.

I didn't want to lose Jake. But just like for vampires, being friends with a werewolf was just as dangerous. Perhaps even more, after all when a vampire gets mad, they don't vicious and turn completely, unable to control their anger or transformation.

Uley's wife understood that concept greatly. Though, she still loved him greatly and I was somehow amazed by her bravery. Yet, I was nearly killed by James and I still stuck with Edward.

I cringed, I had to stop saying his name in my head. I was a sick obsessed girl, honestly. When I said and told myself over and over that I wouldn't think about him, I do! Then I obsess over it for the longest of time…even now.

But can you blame me? I was literally pulled from the highest most happiest place I was then while I was falling, no one bothered to catch me…not even Jake. And now I'm left alone to pick up the pieces of my shattered life…no one could help me with this.

Its surprising, that the only person who can _stop_ making you cry is the exact person you _made_ you cry. If I had the money, the gut, enough courage, enough time to run around the world in search of Edward I would. I would just so I could tell him how much he meant to me and how much he hurt me.

_Something_. I just needed something to soothe this feeling, somehow I wished I couldn't feel anymore. I wanted to be a numb hallow of a body.

Jacob tried to hold my hand but I pretended to sneeze and avoid the contact. It was an obvious cover but Jake didn't push it. I appreciate him trying to mend my heart and trying to help me in picking up my shattered life.

But I _chose_ to be single…perhaps forever but that didn't bother me. I really didn't care. No one could break me again. It was the easiest way out, if it was out of fear. Than it was the most power fullest of all, especially if you look back at my past adventures.

We stopped in front of Sam Uley's house. I looked up and back to Jake who only smiled. He had grown so much and sadly changed much mentally too. He use to be kind and usually had that aloof in his eyes as well. Like he had no care in the world.

But ever since he had grown to believe the whole treaty and became angry with vampires, he changed. He still is kind, at times, and that aloofness dead down and was replaced with seriousness. He was still young…how could he be so much more mature?

I hated that change in him due to Sam. But I couldn't do anything, Jake couldn't ignore who he was becoming, though he could change the way he acted. Not all vampires were awful, even if they did hurt me.

"Do you have a meeting with the pack?" I asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, they wanted to tell me something. I think it has to do with Victoria." he muttered.

I nodded in response. "Okay. Later do you want to get some food?" I asked.

He smiled, "Sure, that is, if Uley's wife didn't fix us up anything yet."

I smiled, "Okay."

We entered the house and the gang looked up and greeted us. I waved, Jake greeted them too. He took his seat down near them and they began chattering away.

I looked over into the kitchen were Sam's wife was cooking. I figured standing there and eavesdropping was pointless so I went into the kitchen to help…while eavesdropping. It wasn't so obvious then.

She greeted me and I had grown used to her permanent scar that flawed her otherwise flawless skin. I washed my hands and she handed me a potato to peel and cut. I nodded and made sure not to cut it oddly.

I occasionally peered over to the pack. I turned the whistling Sam's wife was doing to entertain herself, and the silent noises and focused more on their conversation. They couldn't tell I was listening, I had my back to them.

"Jacob, you do understand." muttered Sam.

There was a silence, "I can't keep anything from her…she's smart and will figure it out." he whispered.

Sam sighed, "Yes, I know that. But this is for her safety! You know how she was when he was there and then gone. Do you want her to go through that again?"

"No! Of course not but…"

"It's settled. I just wanted to assure you that when you smell around and notice it's a vampire, it may be one of them. We cannot attack them because of the treaty, so you must be aware of who it is. It could be Victoria or one of the Cullens."

I gasped and the knife slipped. I winced, the pain was quick and now subsiding, but the red blood dripped down the deep cut on my finger, a bit harder and it would have been-I shivered. I began to feel faint, I hated my blood or anyone else's for a fact.

Sam's wife was on my case in a hurry. She lead me to the sink when she noticed how spaced out I looked and grabbed a napkin, wrapping it around my finger while adding pressure to make it stop. I looked away, pinching my nose to keep me from smelling my blood.

"Jacob, Sam?" she called, "Mind getting me the first aid kit, one of you?" she asked.

Jake almost immediately barged in the kitchen and noticed the small trail of blood from the cutting board to the floor to the skin. He held out the aid and she grabbed a bandage wiped the blood away and put the bandage on.

Jake sighed and then broke into a smile, "You sure are clumsy, aren't you Bella?" he laughed lightly.

I laughed weakly and smiled, "You done here?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked at the mess I had mad, the knife had blood on it, the potato was luckily sparred of my blood and the cutting board as well as the floor had my blood sprawled across it.

I looked over to Sam's wife, "I'm so sorry…" I whispered, "Let me help clean it up before I go." I mentally cringed.

She smiled, "No, no. It's okay. I can take care of it, besides, I don't want to hold you guys. Go on."

I smiled at her, she was very nice and understanding. "Thank you." I whispered. Somehow, my clumsiness was always a bad thing.

* * *

We walked back to Jake's house in silence. The Cullens were really back? Why? Were they here for me? For some other reason? For Victoria? What? After doing this they come back? Did they expect me to leave right away?

I glanced at Jake who looked terribly troubled. I wanted him to tell me so I wouldn't be ashamed in saying I was eavesdropping.

"What'd they want?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, just warning me about Victoria." he muttered.

I somehow couldn't believe it, he was lying to me. He has never lied to me…or at least I don't think he has. I frowned.

"Is…is that all?" I muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked up, "Well, I mean…you wouldn't lie to me…would you?" I asked.

He furrowed his brow, "No…I…wouldn't." he muttered.

"Then why are you?" I asked. "Tell me what else they said."

"I can't Bella! I just can't." he muttered.

I clutched my fists, if I hadn't known this 'secret' already, I would never know that the person I had wanted to see more than ever was in town. He would hurt me as much as not telling me? I had questions that I needed answers too!

"Jacob Black!" I whispered, "Why won't you tell me that the Cullens are back?"

Tears were in the corners of my eyes, "Why?" I asked him.

He stopped walking as well as I. "Because Bella. He's hazardous to you. Physically, mentally, and emotionally! I'm protecting you by-"

"By not telling me they're in town?" I asked, "Jacob, I wanted to see him more than anything!"

"He _hurt_ you Bella! Does that mean _nothing_ to you?" he yelled, "Because to me and your father it means a lot!"

"I know that Jake, but-"

"But nothing Bella! When I start to think about how you use to be happy before you met him and then he caused you this much pain and suffering, not to mention he put you in danger plenty of times and now a revenge stricken vampire is after you-"

"Jake, calm down!" I yelled.

But he wouldn't listen, he raised his voice louder and his eyes dangerously grew dark. I noticed I had crossed his boundaries.

"I don't see how you could _still_ want to see him Bella! Because of him you hate music, because of him you'll never be the same, because of _him_ you don't let anyone near you anymore! And you want to see him? I don't believe this! That guy, if he ever…_ever _sees you again, I'll promise it'll be his last time!" he growled with anger and jealously.

I watched as Jacob growled and suddenly changed due to his anger. I became worried when he was fully transformed. He howled and glared at me and I felt my eyes let the tears drop.

"I'm so sorry Jake. But I love him…still." I whispered pathetically.

He snarled his teeth at me and I took a step back. It happened quick and in a blur. They had said to watch their temper, if he acted out in anger he would regret. But I didn't thin Jake would to me.

I was wrong.

The pain was immense and I could feel blood trickle down my shoulder from where he had bitten me. I stumbled back and held onto my shoulder, I noticed how he had a sad look deep within his eyes, regretting and noticing what he had just done.

I felt again light headed and slid to my knees.

"Bella!"

Was the last thing I heard before everything became dark and filled with pain.

* * *

**a/n:Nice long first chappy! R&R!! i hope all you luv this story so far...tell me what you think of it!! Oh, and i forgot the name of Sam's wife...so yeah...(i lend my New Moon book to a friend so i couldn't use it as a referance...) later!**


End file.
